ATM system software requires persistent storage to maintain particular data across re-boots and system re-installation. This data includes, for example, the serial number and product class of the machine. Typically this persistent storage is provided by an area of battery backed non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM) held on a special PC adapter card or on the motherboard of the PC core of an ATM.